


don't wanna be your undercover lover

by ideclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, it was inspired by this song i was listening to, michael and calum aren't even mentioned i'm terrible, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideclifford/pseuds/ideclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was quiet, almost too quiet for Ashton's liking until Luke spoke up again, "Ashton... Are you ashamed of me? Are you-"</p><p>"Of course I'm not ashamed of you, Luke," Ashton said seriously, propping himself up on one of his elbows, still holding the blond close, "I could never," Ashton placed a light kiss to Luke's cheek, "ever," his nose, "ever," his lips, "be ashamed of you."</p><p>"Then why do we have to be a secret?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna be your undercover lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on ao3, or ever, really. I've never published a fic before so I'm a bit nervous about this, but I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> Title and inspiration from 'Undercover Lover' by Emma Blackery.

"I don't," Luke began, his voice quiet as he glanced down at his shaking hands before meeting his boyfriend's eyes once more, "I don't want this to be a secret anymore. I don't want to have to stop myself from holding your hand in public. I don't want to be sneaking around anymore, Ashton. I don't."

"Luke," Ashton sighed as he tangled his long fingers with Luke's daintier ones, "we've been over this before, baby."

Luke stayed silent, letting out a puff of air as he recollected his thoughts. He could feel the heat of Ashton's breath and he suddenly felt as though he shouldn't have brought the topic up in the first place.

The room was quiet, almost too quiet for Ashton's liking until Luke spoke up again, "Ashton... Are you ashamed of me? Are you-"

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you, Luke," Ashton said seriously, propping himself up on one of his elbows, still holding the blond close, "I could never," Ashton placed a light kiss to Luke's cheek, "ever," his nose, "ever," his lips, "be ashamed of you."

"Then why do we have to be a secret?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds, Ashton frantically trying to construct an answer.

"Because," Ashton spoke slowly, "I don't want rumours going around. You know, all the gossiping and bad shit around couples that are out... And some of our fans won't be too happy. A lot of them seriously believe they're going to marry us."

"It doesn't matter though, right? I mean, like," Luke moved Ashton's arm from where it was still resting around his waist and sat up himself, staring at the blank hotel wall as he spoke, "it doesn't matter about the rumours and gossiping. We, we have each other. And the fans, I don't know - I don't know. They'll accept us, won't they? Like, yeah, some people will hate it but more will accept it, I think."

Ashton couldn't exactly compile a convincing argument at - what was it? - 7am, so he just sat up and placed a sweet kiss to Luke's lips before breaking off and smiling at the younger blond, "we'll talk about this later, alright baby? How about some breakfast?"

And alright, yeah, maybe Luke didn't realise how hungry he was until his stomach let out a noise what he honestly thought resembled a whale. And maybe Ashton laughed, reluctantly letting go of Luke's hand and slipping out of bed, finding the room service menu easily enough.

"What are you in the mood for, Lukey?" Ashton asked, "Toast? Cereal? Eggs?"

"Cereal sounds good," Luke replied, rubbing his eye with the back of one hand and gripping onto the thin duvet cover with the other.

Ashton stopped for a moment, as he admires Luke and how beautiful he is like this: sleepy, with floppy hair and blue eyes which aren't completely open yet, his voice slightly rougher and deeper than usual. He feels like one of the luckiest people in the world, one of the few to see Luke like this on a regular basis.

"I love you," Ashton says, and he means it, he loves Luke more than he ever thought he could love a person. He loves everything about the boy and he can't see that changing anytime soon.

"Love you too," Luke says, pulling the duvet over his body and laying back down, "wake me up when food arrives."

~~~

The next time Luke brings it up, it's about three weeks later and they're in a different hotel somewhere in London.

The band had just returned to the hotel after a show and the couple spent no time in stripping down to their underwear and clambering into bed.

"Ash," Luke started, "remember what I said a few weeks ago? About telling everyone about us."

"Yeah," Ashton replied sleepily, "what about it?"

"We never like, we never came to a conclusion. Like what we're going to do," Luke's voice shook slightly, scared that his boyfriend would shut down the idea.

The truth was, Ashton wanted to say no. He wanted to say no and forget about the fact that their relationship was a close-guarded secret. But the truth also was that Ashton wanted Luke to be happy. Worryingly, he often put Luke's happiness above his own.

Ashton had been thinking about the whole situation himself over the past few weeks. His thoughts were still conflicting, but he could see where Luke was coming from. Would gossip from tabloid magazines and faceless Twitter accounts really matter if it meant he could grab Luke's hand and kiss him whenever he wanted without fearing extreme consequences?

Ashton took a deep breath before replying, "we could. Come out, I mean. If it makes you happy, we can do it."

Ashton couldn't help but smile as he could literally feel happiness radiating off of Luke, a surprised, "really?" falling from the younger's lips.

"Really," Ashton confirmed, surging forward in the darkness to connect his lover's lips to his own. They kissed for a few minutes, before pulling apart, Ashton whispering an, "I love you," against his lips like it was a secret.

And even though it was a secret then, it wouldn't be for long.

**Author's Note:**

> clemwin.tumblr.com :)


End file.
